


captain

by Newaged_skulls



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute, F/M, Fic Fix, Its another Drabble, Its raining and I'm in my feelings again, Post-Canon, Short & Sweet, why are they so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 17:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newaged_skulls/pseuds/Newaged_skulls
Summary: On a rainy night, she's whole.





	captain

Rain pattered against the wooden frame of the ship, lighter now but steady. Thunder had rolled away, giving Arya hope that tomorrow they would be able to leave the ship and explore. The moon was gone but a few stars fought through the clouds. She rolled over, turning to look at his sleeping face.

He was softer when he slept, doe-like. She nestled herself against him. He smelled of metal and salt, a permanent dirt to him even when they lived on the sea. Everything about him was soft, even the scars. Small ones peppered his arm, small burns from hammering iron and smelting steel. Larger ones were on his chest, stories carved into him that she knew by heart. 

Before she left Kings Landing, he had come to her. Years of rowing had made his arms strong, perfect for navigating hard seas, he reasoned. He was pointed towards the steel work on the ship, boasting he could do better. She told him she wasn’t a lady. “Yes Captain,” he replied with a cheeky grin. 

She enjoyed being his Captain.


End file.
